


Ruins

by himarichibi



Series: Love keeping us apart [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Drabble, Heavy Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Short One Shot, and i hate myself for that, enter at your own risk, yeah that's the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himarichibi/pseuds/himarichibi
Summary: The only thing Oikawa was ever sure about was Iwaizumi’s presence. Oikawa knew Iwaizumi. But that one thing he heard was the last thing he expected him to say.





	Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> It's just... I'm sorry

The only thing Oikawa was ever sure about was Iwaizumi’s presence. His friend had been with him since he could remember, always together, trying new things, bad and good, making mistakes, having fun. Come on, he was even more important than the aliens (and everybody knew how Tooru loved space and its possible inhabitants). Of course the aliens have their owns laws, so he wasn’t really going to think about it further. The thing is, Oikawa knew Iwaizumi. At least he thought he knew him. Because the thing he heard during that one evening was the last thing he expected him to say.

“He said what?!” Bokuto exclaimed, not being able to stop himself. He didn’t really care about all the stares that got him. They were sitting in a café they liked to go to after their volleyball practice, ordering what usual and normally they were liked by all the baristas that worked there... However, not exactly when Bokuto screamed like that.

The three of them met at the University of Tokyo and, all being in the university’s volleyball team, quickly became friends. Oikawa loved the relationship they had. It was funny to find somebody to fool around every day, especially after Iwa-chan… He decided to go to a med school.

“Bokuto, man, calm down a little bit,” Kuroo sighed, feeling all the judging looks from every corner of the café. He also was surprised to hear what Oikawa had to say, but he really didn’t want to lose their best table and cute barista’s smiles.

“I can’t!”

“Yes, you can!”

“No, man, come on, are you gonna leave it like that?”

Oikawa was watching their little quarrel with a small fond smile on his face. That smile though had some sadness in it, but that tiny detail would only be seen by an eye of a true expert. That expert though wasn’t there with them. Oikawa took his mug of sweet tea in both hands, trying to warm them up. It was hot outside and yet he couldn’t help but shiver.

“Ne, Tooru, he really said that?” Kuroo finally asked after having Bokuto sit down with a childish pout that would normally make Oikawa laugh and tease him endlessly. He wasn’t in the mood though. He wasn’t for a few days if he was to be honest. He tried to stop himself from thinking, tiring his body so much his brain wasn’t able to concentrate on anything else but sleep. He didn’t care about his knee, because there was no one who would look after him. And probably if it wasn’t for Kuroo and Bokuto that day, he wouldn’t be sitting in the café with them, but in the hospital.

“Yeah, he did,” Oikawa answered quietly, his voice hoarse a little, so he cleared his throat and continued, seeing how Bokuto opened his mouth to scream some more obscenities. “I mean… I kinda understand… I think.” He looked down again to avoid eye contact. Kuroo’s brown eyes seemed to look straight into his soul and see feelings he didn’t want to show. It was… strange, to say at last.

“Okay, now I’m worried.”

“I didn’t understand a hooting piece of hoot of what you guys just said,” Bokuto finally cut in. “But everything seems kinda… off.”

“Yeah, I know,” Oikawa sighed. “Did we fuck up or not, that’s the question.”

“Nah. The question is if you’re able to come back to us.”

“Huh?” Tooru looked at him, surprised. Sometimes Bokuto could be more serious than usual and it was a rare view to see and being a center of attention of a serious Bokuto… that was something Oikawa definitely didn’t want to add to his experiences.

“We noticed, Tooru,” Kuroo started, “that you weren’t yourself for quite a while. And we just…” He sighed. “We don’t want you to do anything stupid, okay?”

“Stop hurting yourself and love yourself more, Oikawa,” Bokuto added, his usual smile back in place. He took a big slurp of his coffee and looked happily at his friends, not really caring to wipe his mouth and showing everybody his new cream moustache.

And Oikawa maybe not laughed, but he still smiled, honestly and fully, for the first time since that one evening. He was glad to have those two by his side. They reminded him about Makki and Mattsun, who were currently travelling all around the country, because, as they said, a gap year is a thing. And everything was fine. Almost. Because there was one person missing and that spot couldn't be easily filled.

Oikawa came back home later than he wanted, but satisfied. At least till the time he remembered.

“I’m home,” he greeted. But silence was his only answer.

Should he still call it a home when he was all alone? He sat down on his bed and looked at a photo on his desk. The only photo he kept. He smiled sadly, thinking about all the fun they had together. He and his tiny Iwa-chan. Oikawa took a deep breath in order to calm down, feeling tears pricking in the corner of his eyes. It was fine. Everything was fine. Right?

It’s different with you. And it’s different without you.

Was he not enough? Did he do anything wrong? What was wrong with him? He needed somebody to tell him that, to answer his all questions, to be the one to save him from himself. But again, all he got in their, now his, apartment was silence.

He still remembered those words that left him like that. He still remembered those green eyes, looking at him apologetically, pain mixed with steel, a strange combination, but oh, so fitting. He only wished that look wasn’t meant for him. He still remembered a quiet buzz of the television in the background, commercials before a show they wanted to watch together. He still remembered the sound of the door closing. He still remembered the taste of his silent tears. He still remembered. He still remembered and it hurt.

It hurt how much he hugged his body with his own arms then, so tightly, as if afraid his body was going to disappear, fall apart just like his world just did. And it hurt how much he didn’t want to admit it. Admitting hearing those words would make it true. And he couldn’t stand it.

“Tooru… I’m sorry, but… I’m leaving.”

Because when the pillar is gone, the building collapses.


End file.
